The present invention relates to swimming pool plaster and in particular to methods for reducing discoloration and mottling in white swimming pool plaster.
White pool plaster often discolors and mottles over time. Such discoloration and mottling is a well known problem in the swimming pool industry and efforts to significantly reduce discoloration and mottling are ongoing. Organizations such as the National Plasterers Council were formed to provide support to the swimming pool industry. Additionally, California Polytechnic San Luis Obispo is home to the National Pool Industry Research Center where twelve pools and four spas provide a capability to investigate swimming pool plaster discoloration and mottling, etching, various sun tanning, product durability, and other issues related to the pool industry.
While some methods include of adding titanium dioxide (TiO2) to pool plaster, these methods do not address the discoloration and mottling problem as evidenced by the ongoing research.